


El Peso de un Nombre

by TheAcupuncturist



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Romantic Angst
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 10:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16156775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAcupuncturist/pseuds/TheAcupuncturist
Summary: La sensación de ser extraños en sus propias vidas los atrajo como neodimio.





	El Peso de un Nombre

**Author's Note:**

> Es el primer escrito que publico en esta plataforma. Estaba (y estoy) en ye ol' Fanfiction, pero me agrada este proyecto de AO3 y quise intentarlo.  
> Disfruten.

* * *

 

Cruzaron el umbral de la puerta, las dudas ausentes desde hacía tiempo.

Apenas permitieron que sus cuerpos se separaran, incapaces de detenerse.

No era ni remotamente la última vez que lo harían.

La primera había sido imposible de predecir, simplemente sucedió, sus mentes omitiendo adrede todas las preguntas, prefiriendo concentrarse en las sensaciones de la piel.

La segunda vez fue vacilante, casi suspendida por el rechazo de sus acciones. Fue tensa, llena de dudas, de miedos, pero no por eso se disfrutaron menos.

La tercera se habían buscado desesperadamente, sintiéndose por un breve momento como adolescentes.

La decisión había sido sencilla, porque era mucho más difícil **_negarse_** , era mucho más difícil pretender que **_tenían_** la voluntad de no volver a hacerlo.

El resto... No hay necesidad de explicarlo.

Se desplazaron rápido, impacientes como siempre eran, porque lo prohibido era un afrodisiaco imparable, porque mientras la bata blanca caía al suelo, y la máscara dejaba de cubrir su rostro, no había cabida para nada más que el terrible deseo que sentían.

Los dos comprendían perfectamente que, de enterarse, ninguna persona podría ayudarlos.

La reputación que ambos tenían era demasiado grande, pero no por los motivos por los que **_habían trabajado_** tan arduo.

Se entendían más que cualquier otro, porque sobre los dos caía el peso de **_un solo apellido_**. Un apellido que ahogaba todo el mérito personal que tenían como shinobis, como personas.

La inclemente mención del clan los había teñido para siempre, una tinta negra peor que un tatuaje.

Los reducía simplemente a un shinobi que utilizó un kekkei genkai “robado”, a una kunoichi cuyo mérito era estar casada con **_uno_**.

Y eso mismo los había hecho ceder, la condescendencia llegó. Se adaptaron el uno al otro con la naturalidad de una exhalación.

No es que ninguno se justificara, ni pretendieron hacerlo nunca. Lo aceptaron con reticencia en un principio, hallando fuerza en las manos del otro, en la **_comprensión_** que sentían mientras se arrancaban la ropa.

Se habían visto en lo peor y en lo mejor, habían sobrellevado juntos varios momentos críticos en sus vidas.

Compensaron lo que le faltaba a cada uno; en él la compañía que su forzada soledad repelía, movida por el miedo a la pérdida. En ella el olvidar el abandono indefinido, la constante duda de la partida, del regreso.

La sensación de ser extraños en sus propias vidas los atrajo como neodimio.

Nunca pudieron dar marcha atrás en ninguna de las ocasiones, habían tratado, y vaya que lo habían hecho, sólo para regresar con más ansias, con más necesidad de cobijo.

Porque en los brazos del otro encontraban el refugio que necesitaban.

Se preguntaron en qué momento habían cruzado la línea de respeto entre un sensei y su alumna.

¿Fue en el primer abrazo que había durado más de lo normal?

¿Fue en roce de su mano en su cabello cuando la consolaba después de **_verlo_** partir?

¿Fue en el violento beso que se dieron después de un sparring inusualmente intenso?

Nunca lo discutieron, no había necesidad.

No había necesidad porque lo único que anhelaban era encontrar su liberación en los brazos del otro.

Así, entre jadeos, entre sudor y saliva, entre la mezcla de plateado con rosa, se dejaban ir.

Y, sin falta ni una sola vez, **_se sonreían_**.

Porque por un momento dejaban de ser el copy ninja y la esposa Uchiha.

Sonreían por la autenticidad de sus encuentros, por la sinceridad de lo que pasaba entre ellos.

Ella besaba la cicatriz en su rostro, y él besaba el sello en su frente. Era el gesto que les reafirmaba su individualidad.

Ninguno sentía desolación al partir.

¿Por qué se sentirían infelices cuando tenían esa burbuja, ese paraíso personal?

Regresarían inevitablemente.

Y **_nada_** podría detenerlos.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, hay algo en este ship que tiene demasiado sentido.


End file.
